


I'll Trust you, just give me a reason

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, hinted at Stiles/Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Stiles trust Peter, but the pack doesn'tDay three of Fictober18wighting still sucks, though I'm surprised I've been able to wright even three with collage killing me.and yes a some what ship Stiles x Peter, sue me





	I'll Trust you, just give me a reason

They were trying to deal with the latest problem that was effecting the town. A coven of witches who had killed three kids, already. Stiles didn’t think this was one where they should let the enemy go, alive at least. 

 

They all stood staring at Pater with a mix of looks on their faces, shock, amassment and of course miss trust. 

 

“why should we trust you, you’ve tried to kill all of us!” Scott stated well walking towards peter, trying to be scary not really succeeding.

 

Peter simply rolled his eyes “then what do you suggest, dear alpha” he mocked

 

“we could try and make a peace treaty with them” Isaac subjected innocently 

 

“I don’t think that would work Isaac” Allison said sweetly

 

After that they all fell quite, Scott moved back towards Kira, Isaac to Allison and Derek just folded his arms over his chest while scowling. Peter leaned on the wall behind him, looking a little upset. Not that anyone else noticed or cared to notice but stiles did, notice and care. Not that he would ever tell anyone they already thought he was crazy no need to add more to it. 

 

Stiles walked over to and leaned on the wall beside peter and whispering so only he could hear “how can I trust you? How can I trust that this is the best option we have here?” peter turned to looking caught off guard, before turning back to the room thinking

 

“Just give me one reason”

 

After of a few minutes stiles was about to go and talk to Lydia about an idea when peter’s hand landed on his shoulder, he stilled and waited. 

 

A few seconds later peter said “Because, enough children have been killing. And it’s time someone protected them” with sad eyes

 

Stiles instantly knew he wasn’t just talking about the children but also Erica, Boyd and the rest of the hale family. God did that make stile look a peter in a new light, he was a broken man (more broken then Derek) who was trying to save live by killing the killer. 

 

Slowly stiles placed his hand over peters giving it a squeezed. before turning toward, the rest of that pack and saying the one thing no one though he ever would.

 

“I trust Peter, we should use his plan” 

 

As soon as the words lest his mouth the room broke in to chaos, but with a squeezed from Peter Stiles straightened his back and faced it head on.


End file.
